gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Season Five is the fifth season of Gossip Girl, the American teen drama based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar and developed for television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The CW officially renewed the series for a fifth season with 24 episode on April 26, 2011 and it aired from September 26, 2011 to May 14, 2012. It was scheduled for Mondays at 8:00 PM. Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens was upgraded to series regular. Notable Plots * The season premiere (Yes, Then Zero) was set in Los Angeles, California, where Serena has a job on a film set. * Nate begins an affair with Diana Payne, an older woman who has many secrets, and begins working at The NY Spectator. Ivy, still posing as Charlie, also works there. * Dan's first book, Inside, is published. * Blair is pregnant with Louis' baby but ultimately loses it. The two get married, then divorced. * Dan and Blair begin a romantic relationship. * Charlie's real identity is revealed to everyone, as is who put her up to it and why. * Gossip Girl's identity is revealed: but is it the real one? * The van der Woodsen/Rhodes family dynamic changes after a shocking revelation is made, surrounding the real Charlie, Lola Rhodes and the death of another family member. * Everyone is rocked by the return of Bart Bass to the Upper East Side. Cast Main Cast *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen (Appears in 24/24 episodes) *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (Appears in 24/24 episodes) *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (Appears in 24/24 episodes) *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Appears in 24/24 episodes) *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Appears in 24/24 episodes) *Kaylee DeFer as Charlie Rhodes/ Ivy Dickens (Appears in 17/24 episodes) *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Appears in 19/24 episodes) *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Appears in 23/24 episodes) *Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl (Voice only and uncredited, 24/24 episodes) Recurring/Guest Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas * Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass * William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen * Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes * Sheila Kelley as Carol Rhodes * Caroline Lagerfelt as CeCe Rhodes * John Shea as Harold Waldorf * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Joanne Whalley as Sophie Grimaldi * Roxane Mesquida as Beatrice Grimaldi * Elizabeth Hurley as Diana Payne * Aaron Tveit as Tripp van der Bilt * James Naughton as William van der Bilt * Brian J. Smith as Max Harding * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Marc Menard as Father Cavalia * Michael Michele as Jane Bettinger * Ethan Peck as Marshall * Jay McInerney as Jeremiah Harris Episodes Production The CW officially renewed the series for a fifth season on April 26, 2011. On May 19, 2011, with the reveal of The CW's 2011-2012 television schedule, Gossip Girl stayed on Monday night and moved to the 8:00 pm Eastern/7:00 pm Central timeslot as a lead-in to Hart of Dixie, which is produced by Gossip Girl's executive producers Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The fifth season will premiere on Monday, September 26, 2011. Filming for the season began on July 7, 2011. On August 3, 2011, The CW ordered two additional episodes for the fifth season, which will now total at 24. Executive producer Joshua Safran announced that he will be "pulling out all the stops" to make the 100th episode of the show special. The 100th episode is expected to air in January. Cast Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley, Chace Crawford and Ed Westwick are all confirmed to return as series regulars. Kaylee DeFer has been upgraded to series regular status, while Taylor Momsen and Jessica Szohr have been invited back as guest stars. Kelly Rutherford and Matthew Settle will also return as regulars. On April 6, 2011 10 Things I Hate About You star Ethan Peck reportedly landed a guest-starring role on the show. Peck made his debut in the fourth season finale and was in talks with producers for a recurring role for the fifth season. French actress and model Roxane Mesquida was cast as Louis' sister and Blair's nemesis in a recurring role for the fifth season. Actress Elizabeth Hurley has been cast as media mogul Diana Payne and will star in a multi-episode arc with the character being described as "a sexy, smart, self-made media mogul and an all-around force to be reckoned with." Lost actor, Marc Menard joined the cast in the potentially recurring role of Father Cavalia, a handsome priest from Monaco who will preside over Blair's wedding. Brian J. Smith has been cast as a possible love-interest for Serena while she is in Los Angeles. Hugo Becker will return as a recurring character. Connor Paolo, who is now a regular on Revenge won't return as Eric van der Woodsen stating, “I’m done. You should never go back in life. Only forward.” On August 16, 2011, Taylor Momsen told Elle magazine that she had quit the series, to focus fully on her music career. Plot Season Five opens in Los Angeles, where a vacationing Chuck and Nate decide to visit Serena. Back in New York, Blair learns that planning a royal wedding can be stressful and mother. Dan discovers the consequences of writing candidly about his closest friends. Also, the surprise return of cousin Charlie threatens to destroy the Van der Woodsen family. Complete Fifth Season Home Video Trailer 5list [[Category:Season 5| list